


But This Time I Need To Feel You

by somehockeyfics



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background T.J/Tom if you blink, CEO!Alex, Clubbing, Fluff, IT!Nicklas, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Sexual Tension, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehockeyfics/pseuds/somehockeyfics
Summary: Alex isn't incompetent with technology; he just needs an excuse to see the handsome Swedish guy down in IT. He's a bit of an enigma, but that doesn't stop Alex from trying anyway.
Relationships: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	But This Time I Need To Feel You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/gifts).



> Fic exchange gift for the hockey summer exchange. Never written Nicky/Ovi before, so this was something new. I haven't gone through to edit it properly yet, so I apologise in advance if there's some typos in here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all fictional, and if you found this by searching your name then you know damn well where the back button is. Use it.

Alex sighs in frustration as his computer freezes for the sixth time in the space of an hour. Every time he thinks he's going to get work completed the screen freezes, which annoys the fuck out of him, given that he forgets to save documents sometimes. He should call IT, they'll know what to do, because Alex is slowly losing the will to work at all. Alex isn't incompetent with technology; he just needs an excuse to see the handsome Swedish guy down in IT. He's a bit of an enigma, but that doesn't stop Alex from trying anyway. 

Nicklas Backstrom, all blonde and beautiful, has only been with them for a month but has proven himself a worthy employee. The only problem that builds upon Alex's frustrations, is that he hasn't met Nicklas, yet. They talked over the phone and Alex saw a picture of him in the portfolio he was sent, but that's as far as it's gone. Alex has been away on a business trip in Vancouver for the past few weeks, so he's got some sort of excuse for that. Either that, or he's a terrible CEO who doesn't know how to welcome his new employees properly, _or_ he's somewhat nervous to meet them. 

The thing is, whenever he calls down to IT, Nicklas will answer the phone but send T.J or Andre to his office. T.J and Andre are great, he gets along with them well, it's just strange to him that he rarely sees Nicklas. Alex supposes that he can't blame him, he can come off as quite intimidating, especially where business is concerned. He's not _that_ scary though, he does get pissed off when projects fall through, but he mostly fumes in his office for a few hours. His only other conclusion is that Nicklas simply isn't a people person, not with the higher-ups at least, he's probably fitting in well with T.J and Andre. 

"If you keep pouting like that your face will get stuck that way." 

Alex looks over at the door to see Tom leaning against the frame, with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. Tom's the COO and is usually busy down in marketing, but every Wednesday himself, Evgeny and Alex have lunch together, which Alex has missed the past couple of weeks. 

"So mean, Whip," Alex sighs. 

"Was Vancouver _that_ bad?" 

"Not about Vancouver," he murmurs. 

Tom raises an eyebrow then smiles gleefully. 

" _Oh,_ it's about Backy," he says. 

Alex groans before he drops his head into his hands. 

"I'm worst boss. Nicke been here for a month and I haven't seen him." 

"Uh, _yeah_. You were in Vancouver," Tom retorts. 

"Before that. Think maybe he hate me little bit." 

Tom snorts loudly. 

"You've got it fuckin' bad for him eh?" 

"No," Alex huffs, as Tom sees right through his lies. "Okay fine, I think he is good looking. Very sweet and kind too. Try to get his attention, never works. Always Osh or Andre who fix things," he adds. 

"Come on, Kuzy's waiting for us. We'll strategise ways to help with your crush." 

Alex guffaws at him. 

"I am not teenager!" 

Tom rolls his eyes. 

"Just come with me, also Kemps is joining us today," he says. 

Alex pushes himself away from his desk with a sigh. 

"Breaking tradition too." 

"Oh come on, we were bound to break it someday," Tom scoffs, as they make their way out into the hallway.

"Well, was only you and me. Now we have Zhenya," Alex replies. 

"Now I'm inviting Kemps." 

Alex hums. 

"They waiting for us?" he inquires. 

While they wait for the elevator to arrive, Tom leans casually against the wall, before he glances over at Alex. 

"Yeah, down in the lobby. I had to come and get you since I'm only one floor below." 

Alex's mouth twitches up at the corner. 

"Zhenya and Kemps so lazy." 

"You can say that again," Tom mutters.

"Zhenya and Kemps so-" 

"Not literally, O!" he interjects, while Alex bursts out laughing. 

When the elevator finally arrives, Alex and Tom fall into a palpable silence, with the stupid elevator music playing in the background. Tom's got his attention on his phone, probably to pester the hell out of T.J, so Alex follows suit and fishes out his phone. He thinks about reading emails, but instead finds himself trying to complete a super hard level of _Candy Crush Saga_ that's been bothering him. _Does anyone even play this stupid fucking game anymore?_ he thinks. Tom looks over at him for a moment, shakes his head in amusement, then goes back to his usual pestering. 

_Okay,_ maybe it's not as popular as it once was, the only problem is it's stupidly addictive and Alex refuses to stop. The others keep encouraging him to expand his horizons in regards to games, but he doesn't have much time for that these days. He's either too busy with work, or he's spending his days having a crisis about Nicklas. Each day is exceedingly unpredictable; sometimes Alex feels like he should pack his bags and take a vacation for a few weeks. Vancouver wasn't _all_ business and schmoozing, however, any free time he did get was very minimal. 

"You think too loud." 

Alex averts his gaze from his phone to address Tom. 

"Do not," he protests.

"Yeah you do, you have this frown that gives it away." 

"You are pest, Willy," Alex grouses. 

"You love having me around though," Tom chides. 

Alex lets out an exasperated sigh. 

"Maybe." 

"Maybe? Oh c'mon O, don't hurt me like that!" he exclaims.

"Burky my favourite now, sorry." 

Tom's eyes widen in mock surprise. 

"You can't replace _me_ with Burky." 

Alex's mouth stretches into a grin. 

"Never, Willy. Too good at your job," he says. 

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me all day." 

Alex simply smirks then pushes himself away from the wall, as the elevator starts to slow down before it comes to a stop in the lobby. Evgeny and Michal are lounging in the armchairs, their suit jackets slung over the back of them, while they talk animatedly to each other. 

"Supposed to be working. What you think I pay you for," Alex teases when he and Tom approach the pair. 

Evgeny smiles slightly. 

_"Someone mentioned lunch so we came running, looks like you had the same idea."_

Alex barks out a laugh. 

_"Fuck off."_

Evgeny's smile only widens further. 

"What are you two chirping at each other for now?" Michal interjects. 

Alex shakes his head. 

"Nothing. Always same shit." 

Michal snorts.

"Whatever you say, O," he replies. 

Tom groans. 

"Alright, are we going now? I'm starving," he says.

"Not without me you aren't." 

Everyone turns to the sound of TJ's voice echoing down the hallway, before he appears in the lobby, sauntering in casually. Alex wonders why they bother keeping tradition now, he may as well invite the entire building. TJ isn't bad company though, but he _does_ work with Nicklas and he's basically the main topic of the day. It's got Alex on edge now, however, he thinks he can trust TJ not to say anything at least until he's figured out how to _'woo'_ Nicklas further. 

"Oshbabe!" Tom shouts. 

"Hey, babe. How's it going?" 

Tom and TJ do their strange ass slap ritual whenever they see each other, while Alex shakes his head with a snort, then looks over at Evgeny. 

_"Did you invite him?"_ Alex inquires. 

_"Yes, he's been asking me for weeks."_

Alex nods. 

_"I guess it's not so bad inviting new people. We should change it up every week."_ he suggests. 

_"Burky would love that a lot,"_ Evgeny says. 

_"Of course he would, he always seems excited to see me. Like a puppy!"_

_"You took him under your wing when he got here. He probably sees you as a mentor or something alike,"_ he hums. 

_"That's pretty common."_

"Hey! Kuzy and O, you coming?" TJ calls. 

They got too tied up in their own conversation to notice that Tom and Michal are way ahead of them, while TJ was still standing near them with an amused look on his face. Evgeny hurries off to catch up with them; Alex decides to stay back with TJ instead. TJ sidles up to him and Alex immediately knows he's going to start asking questions, ones that Alex has no proper answers for. 

"So, I heard you've got a bit of a _thing_ for a certain Swede," he drawls.

" _Ugh_ , why you all gossip, is rude," Alex grumbles. 

TJ grins smugly. 

"It makes for interesting office gossip." 

Alex curses under his breath because there's no way he's getting out of this conversation, he may as well humour TJ. 

"Complicated," he replies, pointedly. 

"Oh c'mon, Ovi. Backy's really cool when you get to know him." 

Alex's shoulders sag a little.

"Have been trying, always you or Burky who comes to fix computer." 

TJ hums nonchalantly. 

“I think Backy’s just nervous to meet you so he keeps sending Burky and I. That’s what I think anyway,” he points out.

"Must think I'm rude for not coming to meet." 

"I still think my theory checks out," TJ replies, confidently. 

"Sound sure of yourself," Alex laughs.

A smile tugs at the corner of TJ's mouth. 

"Call me optimistic." 

Alex smirks.

"Too optimistic for own good," he retorts.

"No need to be rude, _boss._ " 

As comical as the whole scenario is, Alex can't help but feel a little worried about Nicklas, which is a common occurrence lately. 

"Nicke settle in okay?" 

"Ask him yourself," TJ says. 

"Osh, please." 

"Alright fine, yes. He's a really competent worker and knows his stuff. You did good employing him, Andre and I only know so much, Backy's like a walking IT encyclopedia," he explains. 

A fond look crosses Alex's face and TJ snorts loudly at it. 

"You're so obvious it hurts." 

"I know," Alex utters, as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Is impossible to not be," he mumbles. 

"Damn, if I have to play cupid with Willy, I will." 

Alex scrunches his face up. 

"Sound like disaster." 

Suddenly, TJ grabs him by the arm to halt them in their tracks, his mouth pressed into a tight, thin line when he looks at Alex. 

"Okay, you sound like you got out the wrong side of the bed this morning, and that's not like you. What's bothering you, O?" he queries. 

"Nothing…" 

"You're a shitty liar. It's not about Backy, so what is it? Was it Vancouver?" TJ presses on. 

Alex shifts uncomfortably and drops his gaze. 

"Ovi…" 

"Bump into my ex when in Vancouver. Remember him?" Alex replies.

"Uh _yeah,_ how could we not remember that ungrateful piece of shit." 

Alex's brows knit together.

"Said to me he misses _us._ Wanted to start over, try to fix. Say he will be better," he sighs. 

"That's horseshit and you know it. He left _you,_ O. He doesn't deserve a second chance. Because from what I remember he said you were unbearable to be around, which is such bullshit," TJ argues. 

A part of Alex believes him, but the other part does not. It's always been an uphill battle for him to accept that not everyone will think the same as Vanya did, it doesn't stop it from happening however.

"When I see him again, I remember bad things. Make me think maybe Nicke feel the same." 

TJ opens his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Alex.

"I'm know is bad to think like that. Maybe Nicke different, but cannot be hundred percent sure." 

TJ's hands fell on Alex's shoulders as he squeezed them tightly.

"Listen to me, I'm not the best at dating advice, I'm bad in fact. But, you have to stop overthinking this and putting yourself down all the time. Backy's a really nice guy, he looks like he could kill someone with his murder eyes, but he's actually pretty funny and energetic when you get to know him. Just the other day I had the radio on and he was singing. Don't give up now, O. Forget Vanya, it's been a few years now, he's not worth your time anymore," he rambles, with serious determination in his eyes. 

Alex relaxes somewhat and pulls TJ forward into a tight hug. 

"Always know what to say, make everyone feel better. Is good thing I ignored Vanya, stupid fucker be waiting for me to come back," he chuckles.

TJ laughs into Alex's shoulder before they part. 

"That's the spirit." TJ encourages.

"Are you two done having your little moment!" 

TJ flips Tom off as he and Alex continue on the rest of the way to the cafe, where the others were waiting for them patiently. 

"Just because you're jealous that Ovi loves me more." 

Tom scowls.

"You take that back." 

"Love both equal," Alex says. 

"That's dirty play, O," Tom replies. 

Alex shrugs. 

"Get inside, otherwise we never eat." 

They grab their usual table at the back of the cafe, which overlooks a small garden outside and gives Alex a sense of calm whenever they dine here. Alex steals a quick glance at his phone for any urgent emails, even if he does ask that no one bothers him during his lunch break. So he's thankful when no new emails appear, but there is that one of a funny video from Andre, which Alex has to constantly remind him _not_ to send to his work email. He eventually tucks his phone away, then looks up at Tom and TJ across from him, both of them suspiciously close to each other. 

Alex raises a questioning eyebrow at Tom, who simply shrugs back at him sheepishly, while TJ sits there playing with Tom's tie. It's a bit intimate, what with Tom's arm around the back of TJ and TJ's dopey grin that Alex _knows_ he's seen a few times before. He smiles at them then turns his attention back to the menu, even though he'll most likely pick his usual, he's never daring enough to change it up a little. Somehow his thoughts shift to Nicklas again, he wonders what he would like if he were here. Alex pictures those soft eyes looking at him from across the table, warm and attentive before he flashes him a smile.

A frown plays on Alex's mouth as he shakes his head to get the thoughts away, it's no use letting it dwell on him further. He feels Tom nudge his foot under the table, his expression laced with concern as he mouths a _'you okay?'_ at Alex, who answers with a curt nod. Tom looks skeptical yet makes no other comment, but that's mostly because a waiter makes their appearance then. Each of them relays their usual order before silence falls over the table and Alex notices that all eyes are trained on him. _Fuck_ he thinks. 

"Why you staring?" 

Tom grins devilishly. 

"Because this is an intervention," he chimes, amusedly. 

Michal props his chin onto his hand.

"We've been planning this for the past few days." 

Alex glances at Evgeny. 

"You behind this too?" he asks. 

"Hard to say no to Willy and Osh with puppy eyes." 

TJ guffaws.

"It wasn't puppy eyes, you're exaggerating." 

Tom curls a strand of TJ's hair around his finger aimlessly. 

"I don't know, yours were pretty questionable, all I did was beg Kuzy to help." 

"Never felt so betrayed," Alex snips, in a jesting manner. 

"So back to the matter at hand. We have one Alex Ovechkin and one Nicklas Backstrom who are clearly pining over each other. There are eyewitnesses on both sides, myself and TJ for starters, but also Kuzy has noticed how Ovi's mood changes whenever Backy is mentioned. Ovi, how do you plead?" Tom inquires. 

Alex presses his mouth into a thin line.

"This is stupid." 

Tom's eyes light up with delight while the others chuckle in response to Alex's complaint. 

"I know, we're just teasing. But really, O needs our help playing cupid," he says. 

Evgeny appears thoughtful for a moment then leans back in his chair. 

"How about speak to him. Why you so shy? Is not like you, Sasha." 

Alex breathes out an exasperated grunt. 

"Feel different with Nicke." 

"Why don't we stick a shitty virus on your computer that only Backy can fix," TJ suggests.

Michal scoffs.

"That can fuck up your computer for good, I'd advise against it." 

Tom shakes his head. 

"Might as well throw it out of the highest window at that point." 

"Write love letter. Everyone loves them," Evgeny offers. 

"No, too cliche." 

TJ sighs. 

"Ovi, why don't you call him up to your office for some important meeting," he says. 

"Then do I have to think of meeting topic. Too risky, too much to organise," Alex mutters. 

"Or you could always wait for your proper first meeting to just _happen._ " 

Alex's eyes snap up to see Andre standing by their table with his hands tucked in his pockets. 

"Burky? What you doing here?" he questions. 

"Kemps asked me to come." 

Evgeny elbowed Michal gently. 

"I knew you order lots more than usual," he snickers. 

"Just looking out for the young ones," Michal replies. 

Alex shoos Evgeny out of his seat. 

"Make room for Burky, want to sit with my favourite." 

Evgeny makes a displeased noise but fails to hide the smirk on his face as he moves to the chair that's across from Michal. 

_"Asshole."_

Andre plops down into the chair beside Alex and gives him a quick side hug before he pulls back with a beaming smile. 

"Miss me?" he asks. 

"Always miss, Burky." 

" _Aww_ ," Tom teases. 

"Whip is jealous," Andre chides. 

"No fighting. Am like single mama here with your weird uncles," Alex utters. 

"Hey!" Michal and Evgeny exclaim in unison. 

Peels of laughter circulate around the table before Andre looks at Alex warily. 

"You know we call Backy by Papa down in IT. Was only a joke, but now it's stuck." 

Alex chooses that moment to take a sip of water from his glass, which causes him to choke on it as he hits his fist against his chest. Andre pats his back gently until Alex gets his breath back, while Evgeny drops his head into his hands with a groan. 

"Burky, not good time." 

Andre glances at Alex with an expression of guilt on his face.

"Sorry…" 

Alex waves it off. 

"I'm okay," he rasps.

"I was serious about what I said," Andre murmurs. "Backy's work driven, but he is good company once he feels comfortable. So just...give him time, you'll meet eventually," he adds. 

"Maybe you right, Burky. Why you wisest one here hm?" 

A chorus of mock disapproval follows in response from the others around the table, apart from Michal.

"He has a point. Let fate happen, if it's meant to," he states. 

Tom leans forward in his chair. 

"Of course it's meant to happen. We're speaking this into existence," he says, optimistically. 

The others nod with equal approval and Alex feels like he wouldn't _ever_ trade them for the world. They're as good-natured as they come, they may work inside a company, but inside of work it's like this strange, slightly dysfunctional family. It's still a good thing, Alex knows that much, given that he's always had a good judge of character. He also knows deep down that his yearning heart for Nicklas will eventually meet at a crossroads like it wholeheartedly intends to. 

_Perhaps a lot sooner than he thinks..._

* * *

"Andre, where's TJ?" 

Nicklas walks into the IT room the following week to it being quieter than it usually is. He's used to hearing TJ yell across the room when he could easily get up and talk to Andre or Jakub at their desks. But there's no TJ, nor Jakub, and Nicklas feels some sense of dread wash over him. His thoughts immediately turn to Alex, who he hasn't even had the chance to meet since he arrived. However, that all comes down to his stupid emotions playing with him, sometimes he wonders how this mess all started. He knows all too well how it started, the phone calls they had, being one of them. 

Himself and Alex just seemed to _click_ , Nicklas felt it, but he's not sure if the feeling was mutual with Alex. Nicklas won't lie to himself, he's been hoping to work for Alex's company for a while now with no luck, until now. His only problem is working up the courage to meet with him, although he's fairly certain Alex has been trying that approach for weeks. Nicklas always tells him he's being ridiculous, he's just never had such a strong connection with someone, not like how it is with Alex. Andre had seen right through him and Nicklas being someone who hates to lie, ended up telling him about his attraction to their boss. 

Of course, TJ was the one who found it highly amusing and would encourage Nicklas to do something about it. Yet as always, Nicklas didn't do a thing about it, regardless of how much he tried to psych himself up. Every time Alex calls down to IT about his computer being broken, Nicklas often opts out of going there, instead he sends Andre or TJ. Jakub is still learning the ropes, so Nicklas keeps him close by until he feels like Jakub's ready for more advanced work in IT. He's the quiet type, mostly, Nicklas often enjoys that calm demeanor about him. In fact, he likes all of who he works with, it keeps the work environment interesting and ever-changing. 

"He's sick," Andre answers. 

"Really? He seemed fine yesterday." 

Andre nods. 

"He was, but I got a text from Willy to say that he came down with a fever late last night. Probably a stomach bug or something. So...he's not coming into work," he says. 

_Okay, okay...that's fine_ Nicklas says to himself. 

"Fuck," he mutters, out loud. 

Andre raises an eyebrow. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing, it's fine," Nicklas replies, as he slumps down into his chair. 

"Seriously? If this is about Ovi again I'm going to throw my stapler at you." 

Nicklas crosses his arms loosely over his chest and averts his gaze. 

"He calls on Tuesday's, all the time, you've noticed it." 

"Oh for-" Andre pauses abruptly, then tosses a balled up piece of paper at Nicklas' head. " You have to stop. Backy you've been here for over a month and haven't met the guy who hired you in the first place. I understand you're nervous because you've got butterflies in your stomach over him. But please, just fucking push that aside so you can keep it professional. It's like watching a romantic comedy unfold before our eyes," he rambles on. 

"But I-" 

He's cut off by Andre holding his hand up to stop him. 

"No. Backy, Ovi's not some scary Russian bear, he's more like an excited Golden Retriever. Trust me, if you met him you would wonder why you held off for so long. TJ and I can't keep doing this for you, we like you, we really do. But this avoidance tactic is just starting to get weird. A CEO and employee not knowing much about each other in person is bad karma." 

"How are you so sure about that?" Nicklas huffs out. 

"Because everyone here is like one big family. It's always been like this, of course, we get all our work done. But we meet up a lot on weekends, and last year Ovi took us all to the Bahamas for a vacation. We're not just a team, we're family, even if it is a little crazy." 

Nicklas takes note of the fondness in Andre's eyes, he means everything he says and Nicklas does find it slightly endearing that Alex does such things. He doesn't want to feel like he's the odd one out here, that happened all too often in his previous jobs. Maybe he's hung up on that too much that it blindsides him, he'd hate to come off as rude, he's far from that. 

"He probably thinks I'm really fucking rude," he sighs. 

Andre snorts.

"I know for a fact he doesn't," he retorts.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing. I've said too much. 

" _Andre_." 

Suddenly, the phone rings on Andre's desk, startling him as he fumbles for it and holds it up to his ear. 

"Hello?" Andre greets. 

Nicklas rolls his eyes and turns to his computer to log in. 

"O, hey! What can we help you with?" 

Nicklas' gaze shifts back to Andre, who is also staring back at him, Alex usually calls _his_ phone not Andre's.

"Your computer is crashing again? Is it when you try to open a program or something else?" 

Andre starts to bob his head a few times. 

"Okay, yeah. It doesn't sound like anything I can fix over the phone, so I'll be up there soon," he says. 

Another pause follows.

"Sure, bye Ovi!" Andre chimes, before he hangs up. 

"He never calls your phone," Nicklas speaks up. 

Andre nods slowly. 

"I know. I should probably go up there, he's probably got a lot of work he wants to do but he'll need his computer." 

Nicklas shakes his head then stands up. 

"I'll go," he replies. 

"What?" 

A soft sigh escapes Nicklas.

"You were right. I can't keep hiding away, I would've had to meet Alex at some point. Now seems like a better time than any. But also, you said you would help V with some training today anyway." 

Andre smiles so wide it could almost radiate across the entire room, he looks far too overjoyed for not knowing _something_ , but Nicklas decides not to pry. 

"You won't regret it. Ovi's great, you'll be in each other's pocket in no time." 

Nicklas breathes out a laugh before he turns away and heads for the door. 

"Don't break anything, I'm warning you." 

"Whatever you say, Papa," Andre hums. 

With a final shake of his head, Nicklas makes the journey down the hallway to the elevator, even if he does stop several times along the way. His nervousness is beginning to kick in already, which causes his palms to sweat a little, while he tries to steady his breathing. _It can't be that bad_ he thinks. But his mind always tells him otherwise, he's meeting his boss after a month of tactfully avoiding him, his _boss_ who he somehow has some secret affection for. It's one thing to meet him, and it's another thing to try and keep his cool around Alex. 

The elevator ride is long; that's mostly due to the fact that Nicklas has never gone all the way to Alex's office. It's an entirely new environment for him and the nervous feeling quickly turns to intrigue, Nicklas has always let his curiosity get the better of him after all. He watches the numbers change on the panel above the buttons until it comes to a stop at floor nineteen, which he finds amusing given that it's his lucky number. Nicklas steps out, only to collide with someone, who he immediately recognises as Tom. 

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Finally decided to step out of IT and explore?" 

"No, I'm here to fix Alex's computer," Nicklas responds, calmly. 

He can't let Tom notice that he's about to absolutely shit bricks when he steps into Alex's office, he'd never hear the end of it. 

"Uh huh, did Burky give you a pep talk or something?" 

"Yes, something like that," he sighs. 

"I knew it. Don't let me keep you waiting, I think O's just about to throw the computer out the window at this point," Tom chuckles. 

Nicklas steps out of the elevator to allow Tom inside. 

"Answer me this, before you go. TJ _is_ actually sick right? You're not all conspiring against me or anything?" 

Tom shakes his head. 

"We thought about it, but Burky's the one with the most wisdom out of all of us," he says. 

He doesn't get a chance to reply to Tom because the doors end up closing, leaving Nicklas in the hallway, with no clue of what direction to go in. Nicklas decides to go left and scans each door that he passes, searching for any signs that it might be Alex's office. Of course, it happens to be at the very _end_ of the hallway, the door adorned with a plaque that has ' _Alex Ovechkin: CEO'_ engraved on it. Nicklas stops outside it to take a few deep breaths before he knocks and waits patiently for a response. 

"Come in," Alex responds. 

Nicklas has to stifle a gasp when he steps into the office and lets the door swing closed behind him. Not only is it spacious, but the view of the city is so _picturesque_ that Nicklas can't help but stare at it in amazement. They have a fairly nice street view down in IT, although, it's nothing like what Nicklas is looking at now. However, his moment of euphoria is interrupted when he remembers where he is and with _who_. Alex hasn't noticed that he's there, only because his back is turned as he mulls over files on his desk. 

He really shouldn't just be standing there ogling at Alex, but it doesn't help that he looks like _that._ The silver fox hair is one thing; it's the long expanse of his body that steals the show though. Alex's chinos hug his muscular thighs and his navy button-up shirt verges on that point too, strained tight over his broad torso. Nicklas' brain is a bit like a computer at the moment, short circuiting profusely, as he tries to gain back some sense of himself. Every time Alex shifts it just gets worse, pictures and TV interviews don't do him justice, at all. 

"Burky, why you so quiet?" he asks.

Nicklas inhales sharply as Alex starts to turn his head toward him. 

"And why you knock? Never have to kno-" 

Alex freezes when he locks eyes with him.

"Nicke?" 

"Hello," Nicklas replies.

He spins himself around too quickly and catches his knee on the edge of the desk with a loud thump.

" _Ah_ , shit. Fucking desk," he curses. 

Nicklas tries his best to hold back a laugh by hiding it behind a cough.

"You called and said your computer wasn't working. Correct?" he queries.

He's aiming for professional, yet it's not exactly working, given that Alex's eyes begin to roam over him now. Those bright blues Nicklas has seen in so many photos, are truly something else entirely now that he's seeing them in person. 

"I-yes. I call Burky to help," Alex says, as he continues to rub his knee. 

"Andre has to help V with some training and TJ is sick. So...I'm here to see what the trouble is." 

Alex blinks twice like he's bringing himself out of a daze before he straightens up and gestures to the computer on the desk. Nicklas isn't sure what to make of him yet, he appears stoic at that moment, but there's something in his eyes that he can't get a proper read on. Andre said Alex was a good guy and Nicklas wants to believe that because he had been very warm and inviting when they spoke on the phone after all. 

"Andre said it was crashing, but when exactly does it do that?" 

Nicklas parks himself down in the comfortable office chair, still keeping eye contact with Alex so he doesn’t pass himself off as rude, he always thinks it’s important. 

“When I open program. Folder is blank sometimes or missing parts, try to click and then it will crash.”

"Okay, I'll try to figure out what's going on. Then we'll work from there," Nicklas replies. 

Alex only nods in response and sits on the chair at the other side of the desk, before his eyes fall back on the files in front of him. Nicklas glances over at the computer screen, then goes through all the possible problems in his head while he waits for the computer to boot back up. He can feel Alex's eyes on him now and again, watching him intently, when frankly Nicklas thinks he's the most boring person the planet. It's not awkward being in Alex's presence it's just...there's a _tension_ there, a good one, and Nicklas isn't sure about how he should react. 

"Been waiting long time to meet, Nicke." 

Nicklas steals a glance at Alex. 

"Pardon?" he answers. 

Alex smiles softly at him, it's sweet honestly, although it does make Nicklas' stomach do a giddy little somersault over it. Andre's probably right, it does look and feel a bit like a rom-com, minus some of the horrible dialogue or cliche romance that are in some. Nicklas doesn't mind it, but he's never felt _that_ strongly before, not this easily at least. It's like Alex is on an entirely different level over everyone else Nicklas has met in the past, he likes that, a lot more than he lets on. 

"Have wanted to meet face to face. But I think maybe you hate me or something," Alex mumbles. 

"I don't hate you." 

Alex perks up at that.

"No? Sorry...I jump to conclusions a lot. Never see you, always Burky or TJ who come here," he says. 

Nicklas sighs.

"That's completely my fault, I was nervous to meet you. You're so... _you._ I didn't think I'd be that impressive to meet…"

Alex grins playfully. 

"Is okay, can say I'm handsome." 

They both laugh in unison before Alex leans back in the chair, his expression fond and calm. 

"Nicke, I'm best judge of character. Even when we speak on phone I think...he will be perfect. Burky, TJ and V always have good things to say. Think you are special." 

Nicklas averts his eyes upon feeling his face heat up, he's used to compliments, but again these feel different with Alex. 

"Thank you, Alex," he says.

"Sasha," Alex corrects. 

Nicklas raises an eyebrow.

"You call me Sasha, please," he insists. 

It really feels like his heart might burst, Alex is a good guy, just like Tom had said. He's questioning himself now on why he felt so worried about seeing him, but he already knows the answer to that. It's because of _this_ , their interaction, the way they counteract each other and are talking like they've met many times before. Nicklas thinks it's exactly like their phone calls, only this time it's much more personal as if this is how it's _meant_ to be. 

"Sasha," Nicklas repeats. 

Alex looks positively enraptured by him saying it as he leans on the desk slightly, smiling widely with his missing tooth, that Nicklas finds adds to his character as a person. They're staring at each other again, perhaps a little longer than is probably completely necessary. _But how does he stop?_ Especially when it's clear that there's some sort of a spark between them. 

"I uh-I think I know what's wrong." 

Alex's eyes fall on the computer.

"Easy fix?" 

Nicklas nods.

"It needs a software update, which explains the missing names on files or folders. It might also be the cause of the crashing, but I won't know until it updates." 

Alex hums.

"Okay, so update, and is all good?" 

"That's the thing, the update will take at least an hour, or a little longer," Nicklas replies.

"Shit," Alex curses. "Have work on there to finish," he adds. 

"You won't get it finished at all if you can't see the files you need. Trust me, it will benefit you a lot," he assures Alex. 

Alex sighs in slight frustration. 

"Okay, trust you, Nicke." 

Nicklas busies himself with the update, as Alex leans back in his chair, his shoulders sagging a little. He starts to fidget right in front of Nicklas, the nervous type of fidgeting that indicates to him that Alex is psyching himself up for something. It's endearing, in a sense, and Nicklas tries not to crack a smile over it. He does, however, decide to say something when Alex looks like he’s about to spontaneously combust in front of him. 

“What’s on your mind?”

Alex startles and scratches the back of his neck to hide the nervous energy that he's radiating. 

"You say will take time, yes?" 

Nicklas peers at the computer.

"Yes, sorry. It's never easy with technology." 

"We get coffee then," Alex says.

"What?" Nicklas replies, as he turns his attention back to Alex. 

Alex shakes his head. 

"I'm being rude. Nicke, would you like to get coffee?" he questions.

For whatever bizarre reason, the gears in Nicklas' head start to turn, making him think it's a proposal for a date. But it's not, it definitely is not _that_...it's only an offer of coffee, with his boss of all people. 

"With you?" he asks, just to clarify. 

A laugh bubbles out of Alex.

"Yes _,_ with me. I know the best place, have friends there." 

Alex, who looks at him with a genuine softness in his eyes, one that Nicklas simply can't resist. He has been wanting to get to know Alex, it seems like the perfect opportunity, and it's Andre's words of advice that give him that final push to give Alex an answer. 

"I'd love that." 

* * *

If there's one thing that Alex has come to enjoy in the past few hours, it's Nicklas' boisterous and contagious laugh. Alex is sitting beside him, nursing a fresh cup of coffee in his hands while he shares a funny story with Nicklas. They've tucked themselves away at a corner table of _'Holtby's',_ a small coffee shop that's five blocks away from work and possibly one of _the_ best places for coffee. Alex stumbled across it one day with Andre, which not only resulted in them finding a new place to frequent, but they also gained new friends. 

Braden, the owner is as genuine as they come, slightly broody at first glance yet welcoming and friendly nonetheless. There's also Ilya and Philipp who show up sporadically during the week, they're very alike to Braden in regards to their overall character as a person. Alex had no qualms bringing Nicklas to meet them, in fact, Braden and Nicklas hit it off immediately before they'd even gotten a chance to sit down. If there were ever any doubts in Alex's mind, they were long gone now, and that simply showed from the comfortable energy surging between them. 

It feels like he's known Nicklas for years, they have this instant chemistry that Alex has never experienced with someone before. Alex easily leaves himself open to others; with Nicklas, it's like a much stronger bond where he can be vulnerable without judgment. Nicklas looks at him with so much warmth and affection, that Alex believes he's found something truly special. People like Nicklas are a rare find, which makes Alex count his lucky stars to have found him when he did. There's no regret there, not when Nicklas is also opening himself up now. He's got Alex longing to be in his company always, manifesting slowly, to the point where Alex thinks they'll be in this for the long haul. 

“We get so drunk one time we went for a swim in fountains. Best day. Even though we got in trouble.”

Nicklas chuckles softly.

“I bet you all had terrible hangovers the next day,” he replies.

“Am Russian, don’t get hangover.”

“That’s bullshit,” Nicklas teases.

Alex smirks behind his cup of coffee then takes a slow sip from it, before he places it back down with a sigh. He glances over at Nicklas, who is staring at his cup, seemingly lost in thought until Alex nudges Nicklas' shoulder with his own. 

"Very happy you here, Nicke," he says. 

Nicklas stares back at him with warm and attentive eyes, the exact look that Alex was thinking of last week during lunch. It catches him off guard when Nicklas flashes him a smile so radiant, that it just seems to light up the entire room. He's never fully believed in feeling connected to someone this quickly, but it's somehow natural with Nicklas. They gravitate toward each other like they _need_ to be in the other's general vicinity. 

"Thank you for hiring me. I've been wanting to work at your company for a while now. I'm glad I finally got a chance now." 

"I mean it when I say you're special. We click, Nicke," Alex admits.

"You think we were meant to meet this way?" 

Alex worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I think was meant to happen. Always think two people meet for reason." 

"What reason is ours then?" Nicklas asks. 

"Not sure. Just have... _feeling_ , you know?" 

Without much thought, Nicklas rests his shoulder against Alex's, which draws them closer to each other. 

"Yeah, I understand," he says.

Alex grins.

"Been nice to spend time with you. Just you and me," he hums. 

"We've gotten to know each other, I’m not sure why we held back. It’s like we’ve known each other forever.”

“Sometimes it’s like that for people. I think you are wonderful person, Nicke. Don’t doubt it,” Alex assures him. 

Suddenly, someone clears their throat and Alex whips his head around to see Braden standing off to the side. He looks smug, which Alex knows is never a good sign, because it usually means he’s been plotting with Philipp and Ilya.

“The guys made you something.”

Braden places a small plate down on the table, laden with heart-shaped cookies on it.

“They’re sweetheart cookies.”

Alex’s eyes widen before he looks over at Ilya and Philipp with a scowl, only to have them wave innocently at him in return.

“You three are worst I-”

His words are interrupted by Nicklas laughing uncontrollably with his arms wrapped around himself and his head thrown back. Alex is unable to hold back either, as he follows with his own peel of laughter shortly after, while subconsciously leaning against Nicklas. Braden saunters off, seemingly proud of himself, leaving Alex and Nicklas in their little hilarity bubble. 

“Your _face!_ ” Nicklas wheezes out.

“What you expect me to do!”

Nicklas finally starts to settle down and catch his breath, before he picks one of the cookies up to look at it.

“They’re kind of sweet,” he comments, as he turns to Alex.

Alex has never been lost for words, but with how Nicklas is looking at him now with a hint of tenderness in his eyes, it’s slightly distracting. 

“Yes, little bit cute,” he says.

Nicklas offers the cookie to him and Alex takes it gratefully, though not without accidentally brushing his fingers across Nicklas’ knuckles. He hears the way Nicklas lets out a sharp exhale; it begins to feel like this is more than just a leisurely chat. Alex can feel the magnetic pull between them, he _wants_ to be near Nicklas, but he doesn’t want to overstep either. 

“Thank you,” Alex murmurs, before he diverts his attention toward something else. 

He can still sense Nicklas' gaze on him, burning into him with a bit of intensity to it, and sometimes Alex wishes he didn't automatically retreat whenever things started to progress.

"You're welcome…"

They polish off the rest of cookies in silence, stealing glances now and again, which they do unashamedly. Alex should get back to work, the update on his computer has most likely been finished for hours. He's been enjoying Nicklas' company too much to even think about that, the thought of going back to work is unpleasant at the moment. Alex hasn't felt that way about work before, then again...he's never needed to be outside the office for reasons other than the occasional lunch with the others. It occurs to Alex that this may become a problem if they don't figure out what _this_ is, even if he is solidly set on what he _wants._ But as one of the many phrases he's heard too often in his life, _'it takes two to tango'_ seems quite relevant now. 

"Update will be done now." 

Nicklas tightly squeezes his hands together. 

"It should be. I uh...I need to get some things before I go back to work. Do you mind if I just walk back when I'm done?" 

Alex nods with a smile.

"Don't mind. Work hard every day, can take break for yourself." 

Nicklas smiles back.

"Thank you, for the coffee and the company," he replies. 

"Most welcome, Nicke. Anytime you want, only have to ask," Alex offers, while he stands up from his chair. 

They say their goodbyes to Braden, Philipp and Ilya once Alex pays for the coffee, much to Nicklas' protests, before they step out onto the busy streets. Alex tugs his jacket tighter to himself, given that the wind has picked up marginally and the cold prickles at his skin. 

"Sure you want to walk?" he asks. 

"I'll be alright," Nicklas affirms. 

Alex believes him. 

"Okay." 

Both of them stand in more of their usual silence, as the wind whips away at Nicklas' hair, pushing a few strands of it over his eyes. Alex doesn't think he's ever laid eyes on someone as beautiful Nicklas before, not by a long shot. He wants to do something incredibly drastic, well, something that may give them the push in the right direction. 

"Listen, Nicke. Have party to go to on Saturday, work related, good time to network for the company. I get to bring plus one, would like it if it was you. But, is up to you, whatever your answer is." 

When Nicklas looks over at him, his cheeks are a light shade of pink and Alex is unsure if it's the bitter cold or if he's blushing. Either way, it further adds onto the list of things that he already finds beautiful about Nicklas, this only adds to it. He watches Nicklas' face go through hundreds of emotions at once before he stops to flash Alex a hint of a grin. 

"So, technically I'd be your _date_." 

_Date?_ Alex hadn't exactly thought about that, but he knows that that's what it would appear like. He's clearly not opposed to the idea, going by how his cheeks start to warm up now. 

"Yes. Would be my date," Alex confesses. 

Nicklas sighs deeply.

"Parties aren't something I enjoy a lot of. But I think I can survive one if I'm there with you." 

Alex's heart skips a beat from excitement.

"You sure?" he questions.

He didn't expect him to say yes, nor was he prepared for Nicklas to step closer to him and draw him into a hug. Nicklas' body is warm as Alex relaxes into it, putting his own arms around him before he feels Nicklas' stubble scratch against his cheek. 

"I'll be your plus one," he whispers, close to Alex's ear. 

Alex uses all of his willpower to not shiver at the sensation of Nicklas' warm breath ghosting across his skin, as he holds Nicklas in a tighter embrace. Nicklas is the first to pull away but still keeps in close proximity to Alex, gaze darting down to Alex’s lips for a moment, then back up to his eyes. But it’s Alex who steps away completely, breaking the tension between them that still remains frustratingly unresolved. 

“Should go before Whip starts calling me. Can be a pest when he needs to be.”

Nicklas tucks his hands into his pockets, smiling meekly.

“Sure. I’ll see you later,” Nicklas says.

Alex gives him a warm smile in return while he reaches for the handle of the car door.

“Never far away, Nicke.”

As Alex watches Nicklas walk away, it occurs to him that their feelings are _absolutely_ mutual and part of him wishes he had kissed him. Frustrated, Alex lightly thumps his head against the door frame of his car, before he looks back at Nicklas’ retreating frame. And despite how cheesy it may sound to him...he wants Nicklas to turn back.

_He doesn’t._

* * *

"That was the _worst_ party I've ever been to!" 

A chorus of agreement follows after a perfectly valid statement by Tom, who had to yell over the bassy music. Everyone else is happily drunk and Nicklas didn't blame them at all, because the business party was an absolute flop. Nicklas has never met so many pretentious people in all his life, he was incredibly grateful when Alex informed him that they were ditching it. That was a few hours ago, now, they were all squeezed into a booth at the club having the time of their lives. 

"Fucking right! We couldn't even talk about the company without them turning it all back on their one!" TJ shouts. 

Nicklas is pressed up against Alex's side, not drunk but buzzed enough to feel relaxed, especially with the warmth of Alex beside him. Alex's hand has been resting on his knee for the past thirty minutes, and Nicklas can't deny that he hasn't been tempted to cover it with his own. Occasionally he'll squeeze it gently, which causes Nicklas to breathe in sharply, as his cheeks flush pink. He probably looks flushed already from drinking, but the sensation of Alex's touch has the blush spreading down to his neck now. 

"You said it, babe!" 

Tom plants a kiss on TJ's cheek, downs the remainder of his beer, then hastily gets to his feet.

"C'mon, let's go dance!" he suggests. 

TJ shakes his head.

"Babe, I can't dance!" he protests. 

"I'll teach you!" Tom says.

"Go Osh! Burky over there with Zhenya, Michal and V! Have fun!" Alex yells. 

TJ rolls his eyes and quickly finishes off his beer before he turns to take Tom's hand. 

"Fine, let's go before I change my mind." 

Alex beams at them, even after they disappear into the crowd on the dance floor, which Nicklas can't refrain from smiling at. He's beginning to feel a little bit bold because of the outgoing energy that seems to vibrate off of Alex and influence the mood of those around him. So Nicklas drapes his arm over Alex's shoulders, drawing his body closer to him, which prompts Alex to slip his hand up higher to Nicklas' thigh. His breath hitches as he covers Alex's hand with his own, brushing his fingers over Alex's wrist, where he can feel his heart rate pick up slightly. He wants to be so much closer and he already has a plan to make that happen. 

"Dance with me." 

Alex's glazed eyes stare back at him with a hint of heat to them, sending a shiver down his spine. 

"Yes, Nicke," he answers. 

Nicklas takes Alex's hand when it's offered to him and follows him out to the crowd of dancers. They manage to find a spot that's not too cramped, even though Nicklas can already feel sweat beading on the nape of his neck. But that's not his main focus right now, Alex is, who is looking at him like they're the only two there. The lights flash over his face, highlighting his features and Nicklas just can't stop _looking_ at him. Alex smirks at him like he knows what Nicklas is thinking, sending a thrill all through his body, before he decides to step into Alex's space. 

Alex's hands drop to his hips while he loosely wraps his arms around Alex's neck, his fingers lightly grazing over the thin gold chain around it. Nicklas isn’t much of a dancer, but he feels like he could be the worst dancer ever and Alex won’t judge him for it. He leans his forehead on Alex’s as they start to sway, just to test the waters before they really get into it. Their bodies move in tandem to the rhythm of the music, pressed close and in perfect alignment of each other. Nicklas casts his eyes over Alex, thinking he has no right looking like he does with the few buttons open on his shirt or the waistcoat, that really did it for him.

He feels Alex brush his fingers under the hem of his shirt before deft fingers touch bare skin and his thumb rubs small circles against his hip. Nicklas elicits a shuddering gasp and leans into Alex, breath ghosting over his jawline as his eyes fall closed. His entire body is alight, he seeks out Alex like he’s the only one holding him together, he wants to lose himself to this. They rock themselves in a slow grind to the pulsing bass, unperturbed by those dancing all around them, to Nicklas it’s just _them_ on the dancefloor.

“Nicke…”

Nicklas tilts his head to look at Alex, who reaches up to tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear, then cups Nicklas’ jaw in his hand. Alex grazes his thumb over his bottom lip and if Nicklas could just lean that little bit further, he’d get what he needs. Unfortunately, life has some way of inconveniencing Nicklas to the point where he could scream. The music changes to something more upbeat, it kills the mood and throws it back in Nicklas’ face like his feelings don’t matter. He can see the look on Alex’s face without actually making eye contact with him, he’s just as disappointed, it practically emits off of him. 

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Nicklas says.

He isn’t, but he doesn’t want Alex to know that. 

“I need a drink,” he adds.

Alex nods and silently follows him back to their table, his hand placing itself on Nicklas’ lower back, which only beats him down more. It’s not Alex’s fault nor his; truthfully it’s both of them at fault here. One of them needs to make the first move, but Nicklas isn’t sure why he doesn’t. It could be that he’s scared shitless, mostly of rejection even if Alex reciprocates it each time. 

“Hey! You’re back!” Andre calls when they approach the table.

“Went dancing,” Alex replies.

Evgeny grins widely.

“Have fun, Sasha?” 

Alex glances at him then smiles a little.

“Yes. Good time,” he murmurs. 

Nicklas sits down beside Andre with a sigh.

 _“What’s wrong, Papa?”_ he asks, switching to Swedish to stop everyone else being nosey.

_“Every time I think I’m getting somewhere with Alex, it goes to shit.”_

Andre lets out a sigh of his own.

_“Both of you are unbelievable. Just kiss each other for fucks sake.”_

Nicklas smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

_“We almost did.”_

Andre’s eyes widen a fraction.

_“Almost?”_

_“The music changed, it killed the mood,”_ Nicklas mutters. 

_“Backy, be serious with me, you really like him don’t you?”_ Andre questions.

 _“Of course I do, I just...sometimes it’s difficult to get a read on him,”_ he huffs out.

Andre chuckles.

 _“Sounds exactly like you. I’m not saying you’re both alike, but you both connected so quickly and maybe that’s what draws you to each other. A connection like that is special. Like soulmates, almost,”_ he explains.

Another smile tugs at the corner of Nicklas’ mouth at the thought, yet quickly fades.

_“I wouldn’t go that far.”_

Andre rests his hand on Nicklas’ shoulder and squeezes it soothingly.

_“All I’m saying is you need to be in a better situation than now.”_

Nicklas raises an eyebrow.

_“Not here in a club, and certainly not drunk either.”_

It’s somewhat amazing how right Andre is, and how eloquent he is with his words, especially when a friend is in need. 

_“You’re a really good son, you know that.”_

Andre barks out a laugh at Nicklas teasing. 

_“I’m always the favourite,”_ he says, gleefully.

Another drink is placed down in front of Nicklas, he doesn’t touch it though, not when his head starts to hurt a little. He glances across the table and sees Alex is looking at him, with his brow creased into a stubborn frown. His heart aches for Alex, it has ever since they first spoke, only now it’s becoming a lot for him to handle. Any sort of stressful situation where he begins to overthink seems to bring on a headache, he can feel it tugging profusely in his temples, it’s undoubtedly unpleasant. 

“I’m going to go home,” he blurts out.

Alex and Andre fall silent, but Evgeny looks concerned. 

“Not that late. You sick?”

“I’m getting a headache, I think it’s best if I go and get some sleep,” Nicklas replies.

Evgeny nods understandably. 

“Need me to call cab?” he offers.

Nicklas shakes his head.

“No, thanks Kuzy. I’ll manage.”

Andre pulls him into a quick hug before he stands and grabs his suit jacket off the back of the chair. He exchanges a tight smile with Alex, unsure as to why the atmosphere has shifted to something along the lines of bittersweet. 

“Goodnight. I’ll see you all at work on Monday.” 

Nicklas weaves through the sea of bodies at the bar until he reaches the exit, immediately feeling a bout of relief when he gets out of the stifling club. There’s no cabs available, which is just his luck since a disheveled Alex rushes out of the club after him. 

“Nicke, wait!”

“Sasha, don’t…” he pleads.

“No. Why you leaving?”

“Because I have a headache, that’s it,” Nicklas bites back.

“Is not it!” Alex exclaims. 

“Keep your fucking voice down, Sasha.”

Alex glares at him. 

“Want to understand why you acting like this. What did I do wrong?” he asks.

“I’m not talking about this with you right now.”

“Please,” Alex begs, as he holds out his hand.

Nicklas swallows thickly and moves his hand away from Alex’s reach, the expression that spreads across Alex’s face breaks him a bit. 

“We’re not sober enough to talk about it. I’m sorry, it’s too much at the moment,” he whispers tiredly.

“Nicke-”

“No Alex! You just don’t get it! I said we’ll do this later!” Nicklas shouts.

A few heads turn their way, however, Nicklas ignores them because Alex looks considerably distraught. He instantly feels guilty and steps toward where Alex had taken a step back to, his hands coming up to cup Alex’s face. 

“I promise we’ll talk about this when there’s not already so much going on already.” 

Alex drops his head down on Nicklas’ shoulder and breathes out shakily. 

“My fault.”

He combs his fingers through Alex’s hair slowly while they sway together.

“No...it’s both our faults.”

They stay like that until a cab finally shows up, and as much as Nicklas doesn’t want to leave Alex like this, he’s thankful when Evgeny comes out with Michal in tow to get him. Alex is upset about it, but doesn’t put up much of a fight, knowing that it won’t work out well if he does. There’s far too many emotions swirling in the air for them to talk this through; it doesn’t lessen the guilt Nicklas has when he lets go of Alex’s hand though. Inside the cab he gives the driver his address, then settles back into the seat, trying to fight back the sadness that washes over him when the cab starts to drive away from the club.

When he eventually gets home he all but collapses into bed and falls into a peaceful sleep... _dreaming of Alex._

* * *

Alex stares out of his office window at the bustling nightlife of the city, late on a Wednesday evening. He should be at home, given that he's been here since 6 am, but he knows if he does all he'll do is mope. Nicklas has been avoiding him since Saturday, well, they both have really. Alex wants to give him space, yet he can't stop thinking about how Nicklas said they'd talk. It's no secret that they've been dancing around thoughts about where this might go, and Alex has a fairly solid answer for that already. He wants to be with Nicklas, _exclusively._

He lets out a long, drawn out sigh, then lifts a glass with straight vodka inside. It burns on the way down, just how he likes it to be. He's a little torn up about Nicklas, some people often say he has a fragile heart, that he gets too close too easily. As much as it might be true, Alex felt good about Nicklas, it was different this time. He's emphasised on that word a lot since Saturday, constantly wondering if he has screwed this up completely, but perhaps Nicklas is better off without him. Vanya had said something like that once, that anyone who ever got romantically involved with Alex would be better off. It still catches him off guard and makes him resent that he's still bothered by his good for nothing ex. 

"I hope you left some for me." 

Alex turns away from the window to see Nicklas leaning against the open door, with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Hello Nicke," he replies cautiously. 

Nicklas walks further into the room.

"Hey." 

"Is late, should be at home," Alex states. 

It's a bit contradictory, as he himself shouldn't be there at 8 pm either, yet he is anyway. 

"I had to see you," Nicklas says. 

Alex's brows knit together. 

"Why now? Been here since Monday." 

"I had a lot to think about," he answers. 

Nicklas approaches his desk slowly before he plucks the glass from Alex's hand and downs the remaining vodka. His face screws up at it, causing a smirk to play on Alex's mouth for a brief time. 

"What are we doing here, Sasha?" 

Alex is taken aback by the question. 

"What you mean?" he inquires. 

" _Us._ We keep dancing around each other like it's some game we're playing." 

"I-" Alex pauses, and sighs tiredly.

"You _know_ how I feel about you. But i-it seems like every time we get close one of us retreats from it." 

Alex locks eyes with Nicklas.

"I'm terrified, Nicke." 

Nicklas eyes shoulders sag slightly. 

"I am too. But please...I need to know how you feel. I can't do this messing around crap. I like you too much for that. Just...I need something, a sign, _anything_!" he says, exasperated.

He moves past Alex to stand by the window, chest heaving heavily as he tries to calm himself down. Alex walks over to Nicklas and lingers behind him, with his gaze fixated on Nicklas' reflection illuminated in the window. His hand rests low on Nicklas back, but he makes no move to indicate that Alex should stop, so he leaves it there. 

"Beautiful, yes?" 

"Yeah…" Nicklas breathes out. 

"I think...this most beautiful thing in the world, can never get anything better. Then someone comes into my life. Has nice eyes, handsome face, pretty smile…a beautiful soul too. And I think maybe I'm wrong, this not most beautiful thing in the world… _you_ are, Nicke," he confesses.

Nicklas' breath hitches before he turns back around to face Alex, who pushes some of Nicklas' hair back behind his ear.

"Sasha…" 

When Alex kisses Nicklas it hits hard that this is where they're meant to be, that this is the pinnacle of their affections for each other. He kisses with the intensity and determination of someone who wants to show that it's real, that this is all they need and want. Nicklas sighs into the kiss, giving back just as much, before he grasps the front of Alex's shirt. Alex walks him back until his back hits the window with a full thud, his hands roaming down Nicklas' back. 

"Nicke. _Nicke_ …" Alex whispers.

Nicklas gently bites on Alex's bottom lip. 

"I want you." 

Alex coaxes him in for another kiss, but keeps it chaste. 

"You have me." 

"No, I want you to fuck me," Nicklas purrs, right into Alex's ear. 

Alex's grip tightens on Nicklas' hip. 

"Fuck."

Nicklas' hands shift to Alex's belt, but he clocks his movements and grabs Nicklas' wrist, adding some firm pressure to it. He chokes out a gasp as Alex maneuvers them over to his desk, before kissing Nicklas hungrily. Alex shoves everything off of his desk, computer included, which lands with a crash on the wooden floors. Nicklas looks at him in disbelief.

"I can't fix that," he complains.

Alex shrugs. 

"I buy new one," he says.

Before Nicklas can chide him again, Alex pushes him down on the desk, keeping his hand pinned to Nicklas' chest. Nicklas stares up at him, all flushed cheeks and glazed eyes, which only adds to Alex's fondness for the beauty of the man below him. 

"So beautiful, Nicke," Alex comments. 

The blush spreads down to Nicklas' neck _very_ quickly. 

"Ale-Sasha please." 

Alex leans down to kiss him tenderly, while his hand travels down to Nicklas' belt. However, a thought dawns on him as he does so, he's got no lube or condoms for that matter. Nicklas looks at him warily, most likely thinking that Alex has changed his mind, which is far from it. 

"No stuff." 

Nicklas snorts. 

" _Stuff._ You're unreal, Alex Ovechkin." 

Nicklas tosses a bottle of lube and a condom into his hand as if it's no big deal. 

"I prepped a little on the way up here…" he drawls.

Alex thumps his head down on Nicklas' chest with a groan. 

"Fucking teasing me." 

Nicklas grinds his hips upward from where they're pinned under Alex's body. 

"Do something about it then," Nicklas chides. 

Alex looks at him with a heated look and mutters something under his breath in Russian. 

"What did you just say…" 

"I say, will fuck you so good, that all you know is my name," Alex replies, plainly. 

Nicklas bites back a moan. 

"Now who's teasing." 

A playful smile graces Alex's face before he starts working on pulling Nicklas' pants and boxers down, no exceptions. He's hard already, which prompts Alex to trail his fingers up from root to tip of Nicklas’ cock, drawing out a whimper from him. Alex would like to spread him out on his bed one day to slowly take him apart, but for now there’s too much tension hanging in the air for that. It’s all been building up to this, the last thread holding it all together snaps and neither of them wants to hold back now. 

Alex slides his hand up to Nicklas’ chest, pops a button open on his shirt, then proceeds to unbutton the rest in one swift movement. He pushes the shirt open and takes a moment to skim his eyes over Nicklas, seemingly in some sense of awe, while Nicklas squirms impatiently under his gaze. Nicklas drags him down by his tie for kiss, wasting no time swiping his tongue over Alex's bottom lip and pushing it inside. Alex elicits a noise that’s akin to that of a growl, his hands finding Nicklas thighs so he can spread them apart and step between them. 

“You’re overdressed,” Nicklas points out

Alex’s eyes darken.

“Sure you want?” he hums.

Nicklas’ thighs lightly squeeze around Alex’s waist.

“Take them _off_ ,” he sighs.

Alex rolls his hips forward, grinding his clothed dick against Nicke’s.

“Needy Nicke.”

Nicklas bites down on his lip at the friction and digs his fingers into Alex’s shoulder.

“Please Sasha.”

The next few minutes consist of Alex fumbling with his belt, which doesn’t help when Nicklas is equally distracting him in the process. When he does manage to get his dick free of the confines of his pants, Nicklas props himself up on his elbows to drink him in, before he glances back up at him. He coaxes Alex in so he can get his shirt open too, almost ripping a button off completely, though not feeling sorry for it in the slightest. Alex kicks his pants to the side and steps between Nicklas’ spread thighs again, caressing his hands on the inside of them, before he pins him back down on the desk. 

Alex dips a finger between his crease, teases it over his hole, then hums when he realises Nicklas wasn’t lying about preparing himself on his way up here. He actually finds it incredibly fucking hot and bites down on the junction between Nicklas’ neck and shoulder for good measure. Nicklas groans in response, tilting his head more to the side to expose the expanse of his neck for Alex. His head lolls back as Alex’s finger sinks inside with ease, it’s not enough, but he’s already making sure that Alex knows this. Alex pops the cap on the lube and squeezes more onto his fingers, before pushing a second finger in, angling it slightly. 

“Fuck… _there._ ”

Alex hums low in his throat and repeats the motion.

“Yeah?” 

Nicklas’ thighs tremble.

“ _More,_ ” he begs.

Alex works a third finger in on the next stroke, enthralled in the way Nicklas is coming undone beneath him. He angles his wrist a little, brushing the tips of his fingers over Nicklas' prostate and marvels in the throaty moan that he chokes out. 

“Look at me,” Alex murmurs.

Nicklas looks at him through half-lidded eyes, his lips red and wet from biting down on them. Alex kisses him sweetly for a moment, as Nicklas threads his fingers through Alex’s hair, kissing back languidly. When they pull apart they’re both panting against each other’s mouths and Alex aches to have him, he _needs_ him closer than they are already. 

“Nicke, I need-” he pauses, unable to form words coherently. 

“Yes,” Nicklas breathes out.

A rush of air leaves Alex’s lungs as he removes his fingers, much to Nicklas’ disappointment, before his thighs are pushed up and held there. Alex slips the condom on and lines himself up to where he needs then smoothly sinks into the tight heat until he bottoms out. Nicklas gasps sharply and tilts his head back, fingers twisting into the fabric of Alex’s shirt, which pulls against Alex’s torso. 

“Fuck, so good for me, baby.”

Nicklas is responsive to his praise, face buried in the crook of Alex’s neck, panting hotly on his skin. Alex pulls back and rocks forward with a powerful thrust, the sound of skin on skin echoing in the room with a mix of the sweet noises he draws out of Nicklas. He continues to thrust at a steady pace, grunting loudly when he feels Nicklas’ hole squeeze around his dick.

“That’s it.”

Nicklas’ whole body trembles.

“ _Sasha._ ”

Alex meets Nicklas halfway to kiss him fiercely, as he brushes his thumb over the wetness on Nicklas’ eyelashes. He fucks into him harder, hitting his prostate dead on, which makes Nicklas cry out Alex’s name again. The pleasure simply builds and builds, spreading it through their bodies while the room gets filled with their soft moans. Alex pushes Nicklas thighs closer to his chest, opening him up more and causing Alex to get in deeper. Nicklas clings to him, desperate and shaking, seeking the release that’s gaining on him quickly. 

“Faster, Sasha.”

He lets go of one of Nicklas’ thighs so Alex can get his hand around Nicklas’ cock, timing the strokes to the pace of his thrusts. Alex goes faster like Nicklas asked, the grip of his other hand on Nicklas’ thigh gets tighter, to the point where it might leave a mark on his skin. Nicklas must be thinking the same as Alex, as he places his hand over Alex’s and presses down harder. 

“ _Nicke, Nicke, Nicke,”_ he repeats shakily, fucking into him with earnest now.

That just about does it for Nicklas, sending him over the edge as he comes with a long, drawn out moan, thighs shaking violently. Alex’s hips start to stutter, chasing that release before he stills completely and groans into Nicklas neck. Strips of cum paint Nicklas’ stomach while he comes down from the high, panting heavily, as Alex’s body sags onto his. He wraps his arms around Alex, who draws back to kiss Nicklas tenderly, several times. 

They do this for a while to wind down from the adrenaline together, before they decide to untangle themselves from each other to clean up. Alex leaves the computer on the floor, it’s screwed and there’s no point touching it, given that his mind is elsewhere. Nicklas wanders back into the office after going into the restroom at the end of the hall to sort his clothes, but he still looks slightly frazzled anyway. Alex’s eyes swim with a fondness to them, as he grabs Nicklas’ hand and pulls him over to kiss him once more. 

“Think I like you a lot, Nicke,” Alex says wistfully.

Nicklas smiles through a laugh.

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” he chirps.

Alex chuckles.

“Stay with me tonight.”

“Only tonight?” Nicklas asks while he plays with Alex’s chain.

“No.”

Alex kisses Nicklas with everything he has left in him, conveying the message that he’s in it for the long haul, before he parts to look him in the eyes.

“ _Always..._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @ fourteen-ninety-one


End file.
